


Night Clinic

by ParadiseParrot



Series: Fledgling [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Megatron/Soundwave implied, Transformer Sparklings, baby robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseParrot/pseuds/ParadiseParrot
Summary: Knock Out receives a late visitor. The family is curious.





	Night Clinic

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot that takes place in the years following Fledgling! Some buildup for the upcoming sequel, I might or might not have another oneshot in mind before I start posting that.
> 
> Would recommend having checked out Fledgling before you read this, but it's up to you!

The knock came well after closing, as _Iacon Tonight_ was winding down on the radio and Updraft was putting dishes away. Her first thought was Smokescreen, but he usually pinged them first. Multiple times, in fact, and to whatever family members he guessed were home.

Knock Out seemed to have the same thought as he looked at her. He looked up momentarily, and had only just turned back to his datapad when whoever it was knocked again. He sighed, before shooting Updraft a wry smile.

“Some mechs can’t wait,” he said. “They’ll give up soon.”

“They’d better,” Uppercut groused from the stairs. “I have to be at the hospital before sunrise.”

Grumpy, sleepy Uppercut would have been a lot funnier if Updraft didn’t have to share a room. She thanked Primus, again, that she had no interest in medicine. The whole residency, if you asked her, wasn’t worth the lost beauty rest or—

There was the knock again. And a _crack,_ loud enough that it made Knock Out sigh deeply and turn around.

“Should I scare them off?” Uppercut asked. She glared in the direction of the door, but still managed to sound wary about the prospect.

“Absolutely not,” Knock Out said. “I’ll tell you if you should wake up your carrier. Now go to your room and stay there.”

“But—“

“No buts,” Knock Out snapped. Another knock, just as insistent. Updraft lifted her wings, quietly directing energy towards her new built-in blaster, when their sire jerked his head her way, too.

“ _Both_ of you upstairs,” he said. “I’m sure I can send them on their way.”

The two of them went reluctantly, and with hardly a look at one another they had settled at the top of the steps, just out of Knock Out's sight. Updraft could hear Breakdown's soft snores from the big berthroom, ready to rush in and wake him if the need arose.

“For spark's sake,” she heard Knock Out growling, “Sir, we are _closed._ Anything I can do for you can _wait_ until—“

Knock Out paused, and they both tensed. Whoever was at the door said nothing, and there was a shift of plating, but nothing untoward. Updraft didn't move.

“I can give you a list of free clinics,” Knock Out said. His voice was much quieter. “If he's ill, you would be better off bringing him to someone more qualified. I'm not really a doctor.”

Uppercut started to get up, but Updraft put a hand on her shoulder. If they got caught out of their room, no amount of “we are adults and can take care of ourselves” would bypass Knock Out's ire. His building, his rules.

At least Updraft was almost done training. She could help, too, if the mech had other plans. Uppercut had said he wasn't bad with a blaster, or a saw. (Updraft had yet to find out how she knew.)

_I'm a doctor,_ Uppercut commed, frowning. _And big._

_You're still in training. Besides, I want to see._

The mech at the door must have done something convincing, because Updraft heard the door close softly, and more than one pair of footsteps. Her wings stiffened at the sound of a dry, tiny cough, rattling in the foyer. Knock Out sighed.

“Just this once,” he said. “Seeing as he's in need.”

Uppercut sighed, sounding an awful lot like their sire. She pointed wordlessly towards the other end of the hall, to the small window that they could see the workshop through. Uppercut had it cracked open in practiced silence, as Updraft squeezed in next to her to get a better look.

A terrified thrill ran up her strut as the mech came into view, right behind Knock Out. Next to her, Uppercut started like someone had touched her with a hot poker.

_It's him!_ she commed, the message crackling with her alarm. _Megatronus's mech! And he's got--_

“A sparklet,” Updraft breathed. Uppercut elbowed her, and she shut her mouth. They both craned their necks, trying to get a better look at the tiny blue figure held in the mech's arms.

Knock Out was stiff, nervous, though he was trying to hide it by bustling. He knew that this mech was Soundwave as well as they did, and that if he hadn't been holding a sparklet he still would have been able to get in. One never wanted to be on a gladiator's bad side, Skyquake had told her.

“How odd that someone recommended me for this,” Knock Out said. He was arranged tools on the work table. “It's been a couple centuries since I was in Kaon. And when my own children were sparked I moved fully to mods. More lucrative, and not dependent on a license.”

Soundwave turned his head, so they could see his faceless visor. Updraft realized that he probably knew they were watching, and remembered how intently he had watched _her_ at the ill-fated rally. Where had he gotten a sparklet? Was it stolen? It couldn't be his.

It coughed again, and one of Soundwave's long fingers stroked its cheek. The cough subsided, and the little thing shifted, nuzzling against Soundwave's chest to get more comfortable.

_A carrier,_ Uppercut told her. _And if not, he must really like that baby._

Maybe it could be.

“That might be why, yes,” Knock Out said. Soundwave must have been communicating over comm, still outwardly silent. “I did raise children myself. And...maybe it's best he not be seen by real doctors, and put on an official record.”

Updraft would have to wait for a full explanation, though she longed for it that second. Carefully, Soundwave set his charge down on the exam table, and they were able to get a proper look.

Updraft's wings actually fluttered with delight _._ The sparklet was tiny, but round, in his first frame and kicking his feet. He was a deep blue, but most surprising were the vivid blue optics. More like Smokescreen than any of theirs. Maybe it wasn't Soundwave's child? He certainly wouldn't be eligible, if he spent most of his time in the pits. And anyone who looked into Megatronus knew who Soundwave was, and that rumours flew about his abilities. Even Updraft's colleagues had been overheard whispering about Megatronus's odd, faceless spy.

Leaning slightly over Knock Out's work table as he was, one hand cupping his son's head, he didn't look all that unnerving. More like Thundercracker at one of Updraft's doctor's appointments.

Knock Out leaned over, careful not to obstruct Soundwave's view. “That cough is nasty,” he observed. “I'm going to open his mouth and have a look. Then I'll have to pick him up and examine his--”

Instantly Soundwave bristled, his plating ruffling like an offended Seeker. Knock Out raised his hands, in some effort to be placating.

“I'll have to hold him. A diagnostic only shows so much—I think a good pair of optics will find the problem.” He rested a careful hand on the sparklet's forehead, and when Soundwave didn't move forward, used his other hand to open the little thing's mouth. “Do you see the pink tint? Protoform inflammation. I'd just like to check his vents.”

Uppercut's lips were moving next to her, probably listing through diagnoses. Sparklet medicine was a tiny discipline, because there had always been so few of them. Updraft sometimes wondered how many of her early health issues had been issues at all. Maybe everyone had just been ignorant?

Maybe she and this sparklet both had a self-repair deficiency, or maybe little ones were just too small to keep up with damage. She'd have to ask Uppercut.

They watched Soundwave stare at their sire for a moment, before finally taking a minute step back. It was all the sign Knock Out needed, as he lifted the sparklet carefully from the table and brought him to eye level.

“A gorgeous little frame. Who built this? ...ah, you did? It's fine work.” He sounded surprised, and Soundwave tensed, but he must have known it meant no harm. He didn't move. Uppercut grinned, and tapped Updraft's arm lightly.

_Dad loves babies. He hardly ever gets to see them up close any more._

From Knock Out's smile, that was obvious. He turned the sparklet slightly, in order to brush his fingers against one of his vents beside his chest. His smile faded.

“Hm...well, little one, let's see what it is you need, though I have an idea. Will you tell me your sparklet's name?” Knock Out asked. Updraft hoped he would say it out loud, or her curiosity would never be sated.

“Sonata,” her sire said, to her relief. “Well, there's dust particles in Sonata's vents, but that's nothing unusual on the surface.” Optics still on the sparklet, he reached out for some small tool Updraft didn't know. “Now just wait a moment, for him to--”

Another tiny cough broke Updraft's spark. Knock Out didn't tense, and when the spell ended he held up his tool with a critical optic.

“As I feared. On what level of Kaon do you live?”

Once again, Soundwave said nothing out loud, but Updraft worked it out herself. She had been in Vos's poorer levels once before, and Kaon was even lower, even darker. The twins had known it well. Knock Out nodded, frowning.

“My son was born in Lower Vos—similar to the Underground, but there is, in theory, a sky above the buildings. We left because of the pollution buildup.” Gently, he tapped Sonata's chest. “In these little frames, it cakes in the vents and gets caught in the chest. I imagine he's in a lot of discomfort.”

Soundwave nodded slowly. His hands twitched, towards his child, but he pulled them back and seemed to still them with great effort.

_How much can carriers feel through their bond?_ she asked Uppercut.

_Not a ton, but the very strong feelings are there. Especially if he's very new._ Her sister's optics were glued to the scene below them. _It's probably not just the cough that drove him up here._

Gently, Knock Out set Sonata back down, before reaching for another tool. Updraft winced—she knew that one. Vos's occasional dust storms had been unpleasant on her sparklet frame, and the doctor's had used something similar to clear out her vents. Early on, Skywarp had had to hold her in place.

“He's not going to like this, but it's for his own good,” Knock Out said. “I'll need you to hold him gently. Better he not wriggle.”

They watched him get into place, and gently feed the small nozzle into Sonata's intake. When Knock Out flicked the switch, Sonata coughed and jerked, visibly displeased. His cry came out a gag, around the intrusion. Updraft sympathized.

“Now, now,” Knock Out said, more gently. “Like I said, little one, this is for your own good.”

It didn't take long, but Sonata looked truly offended when the nozzle was removed. Then he shuttered his optics and let out a cry, twisting around in an effort to get affection. Soundwave hardly glanced at Knock Out as he stroked the sparklet's face, holding him gently in place.

“I'll just do his vents now,” Knock Out says. “And that should clean him out.”

_This is an awfully different Soundwave than was at the stadium._

Uppercut shot her a sharp look, but said nothing. At any rate, this was a very different Soundwave than the one they had seen that night. This one was anxious, attentive...and had just gone to great lengths for someone other than himself, or Megatronus. Updraft had read up a little, and it wasn't hard to pinpoint that Soundwave was truly devoted, a right-hand mech.

When Knock Out was finished, Sonata wiggled, then stretched. When he vented out, the sound didn't rattle. In a moment Soundwave had picked him up, pulling him in against his chest, and set in front of Knock Out a currency card—silver. Knock Out scanned it, and raised his brows.

“This was a service off the books, so to speak,” he said. “Copper would do fine.”

Soundwave pushed the card closer. Then something else appeared next to it, a thick white card clearly not for shanix. Updraft leaned forward, squinting as she tried to read it, and watched Knock Out narrow his own optics at the offering.

“I'll keep this in mind,” he said quietly. “We listen to your...colleague's speeches often, but my situation is somewhat different from the usual. There are stakes in us throwing less on the line.”

That was hard to believe, when Updraft had heard her sire rail against functionism and confide in her about missing Vos, a place he was barred from simply because his shoulders had itched for wheels. In the same vents, though, he had warned her about mechs pushing too hard against the Senate grain, because he wanted his children to be safe more than he wanted a free and just Cybertron. Updraft wondered why she couldn't help along the latter.

Soundwave gestured, then nodded. They weren't privy to his comms, but Updraft watched her sire narrow his optics and how his head tilted.

“You've come to me for medical care,” he said carefully, “so let me give you some medical advice. Take that sparklet out of Kaon, or clean-outs won't do him any good. He's too young to survive replacement parts of that caliber. Not that the likes of us can afford them anyway.”

Soundwave tensed. He held his son closer, for a moment clearly lost in the little mech and able to tune Knock Out out completely. Then he nodded once. He pointed one long finger at the cards, turned, and strode out of the workshop.

Once he had cleared the workshop exit, Knock Out made a show of putting his supplies back into their places. Updraft and Uppercut had been about to stand up when he turned, midway through wiping down the table, and gave them a glower that would have made Primus shiver.

_That's not your room,_ the comm growled at them.

Uppercut sighed as she pulled Updraft to her feet. “Worth it,” her sister whispered, and Updraft grinned, even as they heard Knock Out's feet on the steps.

The best partners in crime knew what moments really counted.

 

* * *

 

“Who do you think the sire is?” Updraft asked, leaning out the doorway to the main room. Knock Out looked up from his files.

“I'm afraid it's not my business,” he said, though his optics sparkled. “Someone with blue optics, most likely.”

“Not always!” Uppercut said. “Sparklets can online with any colour. The parent sparks influence it, but not entirely.”

“It's obvious who it is,” Windjammer said. He downed the last sip of his energon, to illustrate his point. “Megatronus.”

“Megatronus is...a surprising choice of parent,” Knock Out said carefully. “You're not one to gossip, Windjammer.”

“I'm not,” he said, standing up. “It's not gossip to state a fact. If you research that mech, you can tell that he's usually with Megatronus, assists with his organizing, _lives_ with him...and doesn't associate with much of anyone else, except some pets.”

“Some mechs have beast modes,” Uppercut said, raising a brow. “Don't assume they're pets.”

“Where did you find this?” Knock Out asked. His optics were narrowed with worry.

“Work,” Windjammer said. “I got intermediate access, remember? There's an awful lot piling up in the Hall of Records about Megatronus.”

“This is probably breaking your NDA,” Updraft said, not in the least bit bothered by that. Knock Out only shrugged.

“I have some scuffs to buff out before I open up,” he said. “Updraft, Windjammer, you're sure you don't want me to give you a once over?”

Updraft tried to turn, and see the back of her wings. “I don't have scuffs!”

“Just in case!”

“We'll be late if we let you,” Windjammer said. He spun one of Knock Out's wheels as he went by, grinning as Knock Out startled. “When I get home, maybe.”

Updraft liked flying with Windjammer. He didn't have the grace of a Seeker, but he had a respectable top speed and a size that ensured space around them. It was an easy commute to Iacon, between the two of them. Their comms would crackle part of the way and the rest would be spent in companionable silence, something Updraft savoured. She spent plenty of her life in mischief or activity.

_Every time I don't want us deeper in this, something happens,_ he said, her comm coming to life. _I don't trust that mech._

_From what I've heard, there's no way Knock Out would turn out a sparklet,_ Updraft said. _Uppercut said doctors did it to you._

Windjammer bristled, and flew over her. Maybe the shadow he cast was supposed to be admonishing, but sometimes Updraft liked being protected. Better to let him get his big brother instincts out at times like this.

_It's not the poor kid's fault he's got dangerous parents. Let's hope they can get him that peaceful world,_ peacefully.

_I've told you,_ she retorted. _That's the plan._

_I'll believe it when I see it. And—we should speed up, or we'll be late. You've got drills._

_Frag._

They flew. For the moment, Updraft forgot about Soundwave and Sonata, underground cities and peaceful revolutions. She had never been late, and she wouldn't start today.

 


End file.
